<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living in a Materia World, Cloud is a Materia Girl by DraceDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926872">Living in a Materia World, Cloud is a Materia Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino'>DraceDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Feminization, M/M, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Orgy, Prostitution, Public Sex, Shameless, body transformation, femboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no, Tifa's been kidnapped! If Aerith and Cloud are going to rescue her and sneak into Don Corneo's mansion, they've got to get a disguise - especially for Cloud!</p><p>While they're scrounging up the things they need to make Cloud into the prettiest girl at Wall Market, they're offered a Pink Materia. It sure makes him feel sexy, but he's about to discover it's got some...intense side effects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in a Materia World, Cloud is Materia Girl<br/>-by Drace Domino</p><p>	As Cloud slotted the strange, pink materia, he couldn’t help but feel a sinking sensation in the pit of his belly. There was something about this that he didn’t like. To be fair, he didn’t really like much of anything, but this…? This was going to lead nowhere good.</p><p>	“Hmm? I don’t feel any different, do you?” Aerith’s voice chimed up beside him, and as he lifted his head he could see that the flower girl was looking at her reflection in the window of a shop, pursing her lips and tilting her head from side to side. With a scrunched up nose she swiftly turned to face the shady merchant that just sold them the pair of pink materia, pointing straight at their nose where it hid underneath the rim of a scarlet red hood. “Hey, you promise this was going to make us prettier! Pretty enough to get into the mansion!” She swiftly bumped Cloud’s waist with an elbow, practically growling in her adorable voice. “Cloud, she ripped us off!”</p><p>	“Oh, darling, I did no such thing!” came the response from the shady street merchant, her face still shrouded by her hood and long, elegant fingers slipping from her sleeves. She moved a hand out to where both Cloud and Aerith had affixed the pink materia into a slot on their belts, adjusting them keenly to make sure they were neatly in their sockets. “Of course it’s not going to make much of a difference fresh from the shop. When you buy a Fire materia, you don’t expect it to be mastered, do you?”</p><p>	“She’s right,” Cloud finally spoke up, arms folding across his chest after he pointedly slapped the merchant’s fingers away from his belt. He hated to admit it, but the shady woman had a point - no materia was powerful fresh from a merchant’s hands. “We’re going to need to use them. It’s the only way they’ll grow and show us their full effect.”</p><p>“What?! But how are we supposed to get experience at...at being pretty?” Aerith’s nose scrunched up again, and she cast a glance over her shoulder to look at her reflection once more, just in case she had gotten prettier over the last few seconds. “You’d think I’d get some instant credit considering I’m already cute!”</p><p>“Let’s...let’s just walk around and see if we can figure something out,” Cloud finally sighed, rubbing at the back of his head and forcing that pointy blonde hair to wobble. Before he stepped away from the merchant’s stall, however, he glared right back at the scarlet-robed woman again, growling in a threatening tone. “But we’ll be back if we find out you just sold us junk.”</p><p>“Of course, of course! I look forward to seeing you again!” the merchant giggled in delight, and waved a hand to the pair as they made their way back through the streets of Wall Market. By the time they rounded the corner and fell out of sight, a pair of crimson lips drew a wide, sultry smile underneath the shadow of her hood. This was even easier than she had anticipated, but then...she never thought that tricking a S.O.L.D.I.E.R. and some flower girl from the slums would be particularly difficult. All it took to lure Aerith and Cloud into slotting the pink materia was a bit of desperation, and now that they had?</p><p>It was only a matter of time.</p><p>***</p><p>	Every second wasted in Wall Market was another second that Tifa was in danger, another second that Don Corneo could be getting his greasy hands on her. While Aerith never met her, it was clear that she was important to the otherwise stoic Cloud, and as such there wasn’t anything the flower girl wouldn’t do in order to help. Besides, their current plan of dressing Cloud up as a pretty young lady with the help of the pink materia was a fun one, and she was excited to see him when those smooth features of his were painted in makeup and wearing a cute blush!</p><p>But it’d all be for nothing if they couldn’t get their hands on a pair of fancy dresses. If they were going to charm their way through the front door of Don Corneo’s mansion, they’d need the finest garments they could find, and right now that led to the pair stepping into one of Wall Market’s many seedy bars in pursuit of a dressmaker down on his luck. According to his daughter, his frustrations with his craft had ruined the mood of what was once a talented tailor, and all the pair needed to do in order to procure his services was give him a much needed boost of confidence. Aerith was confident that they could do just that, with a smile on her face and a spring in her step.</p><p>“Hiiiii~” she practically bounced behind the man while he was taking a long drink, and invited herself to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you the dressmaker, by chance?”</p><p>He gave a small glance in the direction of the delicate fingers resting on his shoulder, took one look at the gorgeous young woman with her smooth-featured escort, and gave a sharp grunt as he turned back to his drink.</p><p>“I’m not making you a dress,” he cut off the question before it was asked, and after taking a sip allowed the booze to slosh around in his mouth before giving one smooth gulp. “You’re a pretty teenage girl. You could wear anything and be sexy in it. Grab something off the rack and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Cloud just grunted, arms folding across his chest and looking as stubbornly stoic as ever. If Tifa’s life wasn’t on the line, he would’ve cut his way into Corneo’s mansion long ago. “Come on, Aerith, we should’ve known this was a lost cau-”</p><p>“I want a dress for my boyfriend, too!” Aerith suddenly blurted out, stepping up to her feet and hooking her arm around one of Cloud’s. While the soldier gave her a suddenly stunned look Aerith bobbed her head to rest on his shoulder, giggling as she gestured to him with her free hand. “Just look at him, mister! He’s got a cute body, don’t you think? I really, really want to see what he’d look like dressed as a girl. Think you can help?”</p><p>One of Cloud’s eyes twitched, but he didn’t pull away from Aerith’s grasp as she pleaded her case. If...if this would get them closer to rescuing Tifa, he’d already told himself he’d do anything. That particular thought was going to be swiftly put to the test as the dressmaker looked at the pair, still nursing his drink as he studied them up and down. Aerith was an undeniable beauty beyond question, but her “boyfriend?” Thin, cute features, a pouty attitude, and that eye catching pink materia slotted in his belt?</p><p>The dressmaker took another drink, and after swallowing it down gestured across the bar to one of the side restrooms.</p><p>“If he wants to dress like a girl, we’ll see if he can suck dick like one,” he offered bluntly. “Come with me, both of you. Help me out, and I’ll get you the finest dresses in my shop.”</p><p>	“Wonderful!” Aerith giggled, and didn’t hesitate to drag Cloud towards the restroom. And Cloud, even though he wasn’t entirely sure why, followed along with her. At the sockets on their belts the two pink materia flared with a slowly building light, glowing just a bit brighter with every step they took to the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>	“Hehe, just look at it, Cloud! All we have to do is make him cum, and we’ll get you a sexy dress!” Aerith and the soldier were kneeling side by side no more than a few minutes later, and standing upright before them was the surprisingly well-endowed length of the dressmaker. His tip was twitching and there was a noticeable dot of precum glistening on the tip, threatening to shiver down the side with every throb. Aerith had braced her fingers to the base of his length while Cloud’s hands remained resting on his own knees, both would-be rescuers keeping their faces inches from that stranger’s shaft. “Let’s go at the same time, okay? On the count of three! Onnnne, twooooo, three!”</p><p>	Aerith’s head darted forward, her tongue trailing out and squeezing against the underside of the stranger’s cock. And much to the surprise of the soldier himself, Cloud joined her with a mirrored gesture. The soldier’s head was feeling a little cloudy, or at the very least he told himself that it was as a way of justifying what he did in that dirty bar restroom that evening. His tongue squished against a throbbing cockhead and rubbed alongside Aerith’s own, and both of them blushed while they stared up along the man’s heaving chest and to his smirking, smug face. Though Cloud remained mostly silent he wasn’t about to push off this responsibility purely on Aerith’s shoulders, and even though he had never once felt tempted by another man’s length in the past, something about that moment made him oddly...comfortable with it. While his spit blended with Aerith’s and the horny dressmaker fed the pair his cock, Cloud’s breathing started to heighten and he soon found his fingers squeezing harder against his knees.</p><p>	“Mmm...mmm, so good!” Aerith giggled, playfully nudging her cheek against Cloud’s as she stole the man’s cock from his tongue. She tilted it to the side to wrap her lips around him and gulp down the first few inches, only pausing when she saw the look of pouting confusion on her friend’s face. Unable to deny him for long, she let the older man’s tip squeeze past her lips once more, offering it to her friend with a tiny nudge of his cheek with her nose. “Guess it’s only fair if we share, huh?”</p><p>	“...th...thanks,” Cloud managed to whisper with a genuine tone of gratitude, split seconds before rolling his tongue forward and ushering the man’s cock into his mouth. While the dressmaker hissed, Cloud bobbed down towards his lap, pushing his lips further on that shaft than even Aerith’s had gone. A few long strokes came next as the soldier acclimated himself to not only the taste of dick in his mouth, but the contour of it against his tongue and the way it twitched against that warm, pink muscle. While he worked the stoic young man even lifted a hand to smoothly cup the balls of their would-be tailor, and with a gesture more gentle than he had ever given in recent memory, teased his fingers back and forth with a faint tickle.</p><p>	“Ohh, Cloud, you’re a natural!” Aerith’s voice filled the tiny stall with praise, and while Cloud’s cheek was bulging from the shape of the older man’s cockhead, she leaned forward to give him a warm, affectionate smooch right at that spot. Not long after the young woman pressed her lips against the portion of the man’s shaft that Cloud wasn’t currently occupying, and soon coaxed her friend into sharing his tip with her. By the time that their new friend started to groan with pleasure both Cloud and Aerith alike had taken turns sucking him down to the hilt and shared a few moments with their tongues wrestling across his tip, both of them blushing and even the soldier wearing the look of an aroused young harlot eager to taste his cream.</p><p>	“Hnn...that...that’s it, you sluts! Almost...almosssst…'' as he correctly identified the pair as sluts, the dressmaker finally hit his peak, pressing his cockhead in between their cheeks while he finally started to unload. There was a splattering of white that coated both gasping participants, and while his member twitch it painted several lines of cum across their faces, over the bridges of their noses, and of course, past those wiggling tongues that were so desperate to sample him. When he finally finished and his member hung limp in his lap, the dressmaker drew in a deep breath and clapped his hands, watching as the pair knelt there shivering with cum on their faces and confused - but aroused - expressions. “Heh, that’s just what I needed to get my inspiration back! Thanks, tramps! Let’s go get you some dresses that’ll show off what you’re working with!”</p><p>	He stood up, patted both of the whores on their heads, and left to get to work. In his wake, Aerith and Cloud continued to kneel there shivering in excitement and bewilderment both, their minds briefly addled as the weight of what they just did slowly sank in. Aerith was soaked. Cloud was rock hard. And the pink materia set in both of their belts started to glow even brighter.</p><p>***</p><p>	It was nearly an hour later. Cloud and Aerith couldn’t even wager a guess as to what poor Tifa was having inflicted upon her by then, but what else could they have done? While the dressmaker toiled they had no other option but to wait for their new garments to be finished. And now that they were wearing them, both parties had to admit...no matter what Tifa had gone through in the past sixty minutes, it was worth it, because her would-be saviors were looking delightful.</p><p>	“I’m...I’m lookin sexy,” Cloud seemed as confused as anyone to admit it, unable to stop stealing glances of himself when he could see a reflection in a storefront. He didn’t question why he had the first signs of plump, feminine breasts or why his waist was a little more trim, or even why every step he took felt like it made his backside bounce a little more. He just naturally assumed that was how it felt when wearing a sexy silk dress - one that gripped his body better than any Shinra-issued military outfit he had ever known. Aerith was very much a match for his beauty as she kept the pace, and similar to Cloud it seemed like certain parts of her were just naturally...enhanced by her new outfit. Larger breasts. A bouncier backside. She even seemed to smile more as she leaned against her friend with a giggle.</p><p>	“Hehe, we both are!” she hooked a hand against one of his arms, pulling him to a stop so they could study their reflections. Aerith donned an breathtaking strapless red dress that had a frilly skirt that swept down to her heels with a slit that went all the way up past her hip offering a peak at her gorgeous legs. The front of her dress had a pattern of crossing straps over her chest leaving her cleavage tantalizingly exposed. Cloud’s dress on the other hand, was much more conservative when it came to showing off skin but no less feminine. The young man was dressed in an extravagant purple silk dress that made him look every bit the sissy princess role; with big poofy sleeves, a tight corset and a frilly skirt that bulged out past his newly round rump. Both of their outfits were beautifully embroidered with floral patterns and stitches of white and pink in seductive places, drawing attention to their breasts and the way that the outfits held a skintight grasp against their curves. As Aerith clung to her friend she could see that even Cloud was blushing a little, although that moment of casual delight was suddenly stifled as Aerith gave a sharp, sudden gasp. “Cloud! We...we can’t go rescue Tifa just yet!”</p><p>	“What? Why not?” Cloud blinked, and as he gazed at his friend a hand lowered, casually resting at the pink materia socketed in a lacy silk scarf hanging from his waist. “You...you just said I looked sexy!”</p><p>	“You do, but look!” Aerith pointed to their reflection once more, specifically that pointy blonde hair that was soft and touchable, yet undeniably masculine. “We need to get you a wig!”<br/>	“...oh,” Cloud couldn’t help but pout, tilting his head and seeing exactly what Aerith meant. That wouldn’t do at all! He just had to become prettier! Tifa was counting on it! “But where are we supposed to get one of those?!”</p><p> </p><p>	No more than a half hour after getting their fancy new dresses, Aerith and Cloud had the skirts lifted up and over their legs, showing off their nethers while they participated in a squatting tournament. Surrounded by macho bodybuilders, they had been roped into yet another task for yet another article of femininity - namely, the gorgeous blonde wig hanging from Big Bro’s fingers.</p><p>	At least this time they didn’t have to do anything sexual to earn it! Just...just squats! Squats that they needed to lift up their dresses to do. Squats that required them to lower themselves down onto two well-lubed, cock-shaped toys. Otherwise, they didn’t count!</p><p>	“Thirty...thirty-one...thirty-two…” the men in the gym were counting along with their motions, their eyes transfixed on the pair of tramps that had marched in a few minutes earlier. Both Cloud and Aerith were moving in unison, bringing themselves up nearly to a full standing position and then squatting down once more, plunging their assholes down onto the toys waiting for them. Each squeeze downward filled the gym with the sound of moist penetration and a set of moans from each of them, and by the time they hit thirty-five both parties had managed to reach a hand down towards their otherwise unattended front. Cloud, with his throbbing cock in hand and absently pumping it back and forth and Aerith, with two fingers hooking inside of her pussy as she rode in tandem with her friend.</p><p>	“Hahh...hahh…” Cloud was breathing heavy, although considering his impeccable physical condition it wasn’t from the strain of their exercise. He gazed over to watch as Aerith rode in much the same fashion as him, plunging herself down ass-first again and again on that glistening, well-lubed toy. The giant toy cocks offered up as exercise equipment were big enough to force them to squirm at the stretch every time they gobbled them up, and each time they brought themselves to the bottom of their squat they found themselves wincing from the impact. It was uncomfortable. Even a little painful. But no matter how they were stretched, how much those tips pinched when they were lodged deep, deep within their ass...both Aerith and Cloud quaked with excitement every time. “A...Aerith...A-Aerith, I think we...we need to go faster…”</p><p>	“I’ll...I’ll try, Cloud!” Aerith grunted, and took her friend’s hand with her free one, just as her other slipped a third finger into her pussy. “M-My knees, they’re just...wobbling so much!”</p><p>	“Fifty-six...fifty-seven...fifty-eight!”</p><p>	The two sluts shamelessly put on a show for Big Bro and the other men at the gym, and their hands played at their privates without any real conscious knowledge they were doing it. As they rode harder and faster the pink materia on their outfits started to pulse with power once more, and even through the course of their quest for a fine blonde wig their bodies started to slightly change. There was more weight on their chests and more cushion on their backsides than when they had begun, and the blushes that formed on their faces overtook them less from shame and more from excitement. As they held the skirts of their dresses around their waist and continued putting on the lewd display, it wasn’t long before their climaxes arrived - and both sets of knees finally gave out, sending them crashing down onto their respective cock-shaped toy without any mercy or hesitation.</p><p>	The gym was filled with the sound of their howling - surprised, stretched, but undeniably blissful.</p><p>	The two sluts had put on such a wonderful show that Big bro even threw in a few extra pink hair extensions for Aerith on top of gifting Cloud the prized fine blonde wig. As the two placed on their new hair accessories, the pink materia pulsed with more experience.</p><p>***</p><p>As Cloud and Aerith continued their quest the two couldn’t help but pause at a nearby shop window. The sight of their reflection was enough to distract them - Cloud’s big, blonde wig was quite a bit more feathered than he remembered. Beautifully silky and soft to the touch, it nonetheless added a few inches onto Cloud’s height, even moreso than the already spiky do’ the young man sported. It was wide and bushy and seemed to dance with every one of the soldier’s movements. The best part of his newfound long hair was that Cloud could join Aerith in playing with some of the strands twirling his newfound golden locks around a single finger in a true display of the kind of bimbo he was becoming. He did as much during all of the exchanges they had after - exchanges where the pair continued to successfully become prettier...and prettier...and prettier.</p><p>	“You want a tiara, huh?”</p><p>	“Yes, please! We’ll do anything!”</p><p>	“That’s right, anything you want, handsome!”</p><p>	Twenty minutes later, they had a diamond tiara, a creampie inside both of them, and even more experience for their materia.</p><p>“Cologne, hmm?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes! You can sit on my face if you give it to us!”</p><p>“No, me! Sit on my face for it!”</p><p>Another half hour later, and Cloud and Aerith had some sweet-smelling scents to bathe themselves in. Partly from the bottle of expensive cologne they earned, and partly thanks to the aroma of fresh pussy that was now slathered across both of their faces.</p><p>“Sure, I could let you borrow some lingerie, but here at the Honey Bee Inn everything comes with a pri-”</p><p>“We’ll do it! No matter what, we’ll do it!”</p><p>“Please, please, please! I’m sooooo horny!”</p><p>The pink materia set within their dresses was practically pulsing at that point, and over the course of the past few hours Cloud and Aerith had changed considerably. The strap-bound front of Aerith’s dress had snapped long ago, leaving her now-copious cleavage practically pouring out of her dress. Meanwhile, Cloud’s own had grown to the point that the mesh was stretched to the breaking point, and the soldier’s once-fit figure was now as curvy as that of the whores the rest of his squad would see in their off hours. The asses of both parties had grown wide and plump within their dresses and yet the fabric had just barely managed to keep it together, ensuring that with every step the pair took there was skintight jiggling to be enjoyed by anyone fortunate enough to walk behind them.</p><p>Their bodies had grown curvier, and their minds...their minds had shifted in focus. Senses were dulled, critical thinking had been all but swept aside, and their desire to earn items to help in their Tifa rescue attempt had been steadily replaced by their desire to show what trashy, impulsive sluts they could be. Hours ago, Cloud had taken his first shameful lick of cock. Now, with the pink materia flooding his senses and soaking into him like the cumstains on his dress, he was joyfully spitroasted between two strangers in the Honey Bee Inn’s VIP room. His newfound mop of wildy, glorious hair was showing itself off - bouncing wickedly back and forth each time one side pounded him, the threads of blonde dancing in delight.</p><p>And Aerith, the sweet flower girl from the slums, was right there beside him, indulging in the sweat and the slime of the horny underbelly of Wall Market. Two trashy bimbo whores braced shoulder-to-shoulder, their plump backsides lifted while their lips were perched near the base of two throbbing dicks forced deep within their throats. Lines of spit dangled from their lips just as their assholes were flooded with cum, each one leaking more every time a dick plunged particularly deep within them. While Aerith was lucky enough to have a tender pussy that was equally filled, Cloud had to make due with just two holes, all while his length flopped back and forth constantly oozing a line of cum in a constant state of a slow, tense release.</p><p>Surrounding them in the Honey Bee Inn’s VIP room was a small army of men, none of whom they’d ever met before but all of which would soon have their turn. As one of them finished up inside of Cloud with one last mighty push, he gave a laugh and offered a sharp slap on the slut’s backside, pulling free with a grunt and looking to the nearest in line.</p><p>“She’s all yours!” he grinned while passing Cloud’s ass to the next man over. The soldier barely made a response beyond a tiny murmur, his mouth still filled with yet another lucky dick. The only true reaction they could see from the blonde was a sudden wiggle of his hips, his rump swaying back and forth as if in silent invitation for whomever wanted to pound him next. He was long past the point of caring, and long past the point of shame. Every man there could fuck him one after the other for all Cloud cared now - with the pink materia burning bright against his pretty silk dress, his only thought was the pleasure he’d take from being pumped full of seed by the next lucky guest inside his ass.</p><p>Aerith fared no better, the two companions fully having transformed into cock-hungry bimbos within the span of a mere few hours. When the group of men tired of taking them from behind they flopped both of the sluts onto their backs, and while greedy hands pulled the front of their dresses down to expose those enhanced breasts everyone was careful so as to not tear their garments too much. It was simply too much fun to fuck them while they were wearing those sexy silk garments, to watch Aerith’s pussy ooze creampie after creampie onto the fabric or to watch Cloud’s dick dribble spunk down across his knee-high stockings of embroidered lace.</p><p>“F...Fuck us...pleeeeease…” Aerith begged once she was on her back, lifting her legs up high and spreading her pussy to display it to every man watching. She was overflowing with every breath, her thighs coated in spunk and a noticeable puddle forming underneath her. She wiggled back and forth with a glassy look in her eyes, and snuggled the next two dicks to draw near her cheeks, rubbing them across her flesh and painting her skin with lines of their precum. “C...Cocks...y-yummy cocks, stuffed inside us…”</p><p>“So warm...so sticky…” Cloud, despite how firmly detached and stoic he once was, now spoke in a girly voice as he was laid right beside Aerith. Much like his friend, his legs spread and lifted to show off his copious creampie, though resting just above his cum-leaking ass was his still impressive length that was consistently dribbling with cream, keeping him stuck in a state of perpetual femboy bliss. Much like Aerith, he cuddled the two dicks that soon drew near his face, cradling them in his fingers and kissing each one in turn while looking at the group of men approaching him. “You can f-fuck me two at once! Three at once! My...my little boypussy...it can take it…”</p><p>The men of the Honey Bee Inn’s VIP room chuckled to one another, and even if they doubted Cloud’s ability to handle them, they were still going to take him up on the offer. So what if the slut broke? Whores were a dime a dozen in Wall Market, and these two seemed even dumber than the rest. They didn’t try to bargain for tips. They didn’t try to seduce someone into treating them kindly. They didn’t ever, ever say no.</p><p>These two trashy bimbos were the most depraved whores in town, and they’d be treated as such.</p><p>***</p><p>	Hours later and Aerith and Cloud walked the streets once more, although their pace was slow and their knees wobbled with nearly every step. They hung on each other and needed the support of the opposite slut to keep balanced, staggering through the alleys of Wall Market while their worn, well-used bodies carried them forward. Each step forward forced them to whimper or gasp as cum leaked from one of their holes, and any tracker would’ve been able to find them from across the entire sector thanks to the line of sticky white goo each of them was leaving in their wake.</p><p>	“We...we need to...we need to…” Aerith licked her lips and nibbled her bottom lip, trying to bring something to mind. There was something they needed to do, wasn’t there? Something important? Something about someone in trouble? Unfortunately, when her mind reached out to claim that thought it only came up with something stickier and more sinful, something that made her cheeks flush red and her body tremble with delight. “We need to suck some more cock! It’s been soooooo long since we did!”</p><p>	“I know, I’m just so horny!” Cloud whined in a pathetic voice, stomping one of his feet in immature, pouty fashion. The two busty bitches looked back and forth in the alley, until finally Cloud pointed to a businessman clearly on his way home from work. His attention was drawn as the soldier called to him, looking surprised at the offer that was thrown out without a trace of hesitation or shame. “Hey! Hey mister, can we suck your diiiiick? We’ll do it for free!”</p><p>	“Ohh, ohh, in fact, we’ll pay you!” Aerith chimed up, and stuffed a hand into one of her pockets, fishing around for some gil. Gil that was once earned by selling flowers to help her mother, now offered up in a cum-slickened palm in the hopes of getting more of her desires sated. “Please? I know it’s not much, but we’re really good! We’ll swallow it all, and you can even fuck us anywhere you want! Pleeeeease?”</p><p>	“I...uh...sure,” the man would’ve been a fool to deny the offer, and he grabbed the gil from Aerith’s hand before moving deeper into the alley. Not long after, the two busty, big-assed sluts were on their knees yet again, sharing a single cock between their mouths much in the same way this whole mess started. This time, Cloud was giggling and groaning the entire time, the skirt of his dress lifting up to show that sissy dick shivering and leaking. Meanwhile, Aerith mirrored his motions by flashing her pussy to their new friend, and looking up at him with greedy eyes while she suckled his balls and slurped her tongue wickedly around his shaft.</p><p>	Set against the cloth belts of their fancy dresses, the pink materia equipped to each whore had nearly maxed out experience. The light within was burning brighter than ever, and as such the duo had been enhanced to the point of being perfect cum-hungry bimbos, gleefully sucking any cock offered up to them no matter what else needed to be done. They could barely remember Tifa by now, and even if they could their desire to save her couldn’t be any lower - wherever she was, she was probably lucky enough to be getting a cock jammed inside of her, after all!</p><p>	Shamelessly, the Wall Market bimbos shared another load of cum with one another, spitting it into each other’s mouth and giggling gleefully as those slimy white threads passed across their tongues and over their lips. Long after the businessman stepped away the two knelt there kissing with spunk on in their mouths and creampies steadily drooling from their holes. And it was there, in that shameful low point with inflated tits and asses and their heads as cloudy as ever, that the pair finally had some distant memory of just what the hell they had done all of this for.</p><p>	They needed to head to the deepest part of Wall Market. They needed to go to Don Corneo’s mansion. They didn’t know exactly why - at least, not anymore. All they knew was that if they went to the big gaudy mansion, there’d be more fun to be had.</p><p>	And that was all that mattered to Cloud and Aerith anymore.</p><p>End of Part One.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud and Aerith learn something very important - no door is closed if you're slutty enough! Will they eventually find Tifa? Probably! Will they actually rescue her? Uhhhhh...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in a Materia World, Cloud is Materia Girl<br/>Chapter Two<br/>-by Drace Domino</p><p>	“Thanks, baby~” Aerith cooed as she licked her lips, slurping up the last few creamy drops of cum clinging to them. She said farewell to the cocktip hovering in front of her lips by leaning forward and giving it an affectionate peck, giggling as it suddenly turned upward and teased across her nose, leaving behind one last drop of white delight. As the man she had just sucked off to completion scuttled back to his position guarding Don Corneo’s mansion, Aerith gazed just a few feet over to where Cloud was finishing with his own respective guard. “Hurry up, Clooooud! We have to...to…” her nose scrunched up, head cloudy and bewildered. She couldn’t remember their goal past its simplest objective. “We have to get inside!”</p><p>	Why? She couldn’t even guess. Was it to save someone? Get a job? Get gil? No...no, it couldn’t be any of those things. They were probably just trying to get inside so they could get fucked some more! After all, that was the only thought burning in Aerith’s mind as she impatiently drummed her fingers on her knees while slowly standing up.</p><p>	Cloud was still finishing up with his respective guard, that big, feathered, bushy blonde wig bouncing up and down in the lap of a particularly fit young man. The goon was groaning and rocking his hips forward as the inches of a dark-skinned cock pushed well past Cloud’s lips, bulging the slut’s throat as lines of spit dangled from the corners of his mouth. Though Cloud was taking longer than Aerith it certainly wasn’t for lack of trying - he was teasing the man’s sack with a delicate hand sporting purple painted fingernails and gazing up at him with bright, blue eyes framed by long, fake eyelashes. Fawning over him, worshipping his cock, putting every bit of his newfound feminine sluttiness to work. It just so happened that the goon himself was able to hold out just a little longer than his friend...at least until Aerith joined in.</p><p>	“Gosh! You’re taking sooooo long! We’ll never get inside at this rate!” the red-clad slut pouted, dropping instantly to her knees to push her figure up against Cloud’s own. Together, the two were the most stylishly slutty dressed girls in town, squeezing their bodies together through the fabric of silk dresses that were, by now, drenched with cum and sweat. Aerith hooked an arm around Cloud’s waist and pulled him close, leaning forward to peck at the bulge in his cheek that the tip of the goon’s cock was pushing out. With a playful giggle from the back of her throat Aerith joined her hand around the man’s shaft, interlocking her fingers with her friend’s and purring tenderly as she settled into place. “Mmm...it’s a pretty nice cock...I can see why you wanted to hog it all to yourself…”</p><p>	Cloud, with his mouth stuffed and his bulging cheeks blushing, simply offered Aerith a shy, shameful glance before proving the girl’s point. His head dipped low into the goon’s lap, the massive tresses of feathered blonde hair moving with him, pushing so far forward that his lips secured against the base of the goon’s shaft. There, that delicate tongue of the increasingly-whorish hero flickered rapidly back and forth, making the goon squirm and quiver all the more.</p><p>	It was too much for him to take, especially once Aerith dipped her head low to begin pressing warm, affectionate kisses with ruby-red lips against the goon’s sack. Aerith loomed close to smooch each ball, leaving more than a few dark red lipstick marks on his flesh as she did so. As if her kiss was the thing that managed to squeeze his release fresh from his undercarriage, the goon finally offered a hungry grunt, jamming his hips forward and unleashing into Cloud’s throat without anything more than a split-second’s notice.</p><p>	“Mmmphh!” Cloud’s eyes lit up, those bright blue, eyeshadowed orbs shining as he enjoyed his first taste of cum in what had to be minutes. Minutes! Ushering that cocktip straight down his throat, he gleefully let it all pour into his gullet, coating his throat to the point that it started to slowly overflow. His cheeks bulged more and more as the seconds passed until the man’s tip finally popped free of his lips, which sealed shut as soon as he left to ensure none of that rich, creamy treat was spilled. While the goon staggered back, he was treated to a true delight while Aerith suddenly pulled in close against her friend, whispering as she lifted up a hand to caress her fingers down the young man’s throat.</p><p>	“Clooooud~” she begged, grinding against the increasingly-feminine hero with the pink materia affixed against his belt. She was shameless, pawing a hand over Cloud’s newfound breasts, lowering another to sweep underneath his ass, her fingers digging against the plump curves that simply didn’t exist earlier that day. With a desperate sound echoing from the back of her throat Aerith brought her mouth in close, sharing a kiss to the corner of Cloud’s lips while she spoke in pleading whimpers. “Share with me, Cloooud~ I’m so hungry for more cummy…”</p><p>	“Fuck, these bitches are real whores,” one of the goons gazed at his friend, chuckling as the pair of them settled back. They were resuming their posts guarding Don Corneo’s mansion, still out in the open air while the two fancy-dressed whores were pawing at each other before them. Getting their dick sucked in return for entry wasn’t exactly an unusual occurrence for them - one of the perks of the job, after all - but these two sluts? These two were something else. “Go ahead, Blondie. Share with your cunt friend. Let’s see a nice, friendly kiss.”</p><p>	Cloud, from his vantage point on his nylon-clad knees, with his haunches sore and the glaze of spunk still caressing his throat, gave a tiny nod while his cheeks bulged and his tongue swam in what felt like an endless sea of cum. He took just a few more seconds to savor the taste before slowly tilting his head back, his lips opening as he did so just so that both men could see the mess that he was cherishing. Sure enough, from the back of his throat to nearly the level of his lips his mouth was filled with another man’s cum, and like a shark in the ocean his wiggling pink tongue was drifting about the cream. Even then, he was deeply, deeply tempted to simply close his lips and gulp it all down for his own pleasure...but Aerith was swiftly upon him, slipping a hand underneath his chin and forcing his head towards her own.</p><p>	“Don’t be greedy!” she giggled, fully expecting him to do just that, and refused to give him the opportunity. As Cloud’s head turned to face Aerith’s own, the young flower girl from the slums gave him a hungry kiss, their lips locking in a cumtight seal that ensured not a single drop was wasted. From there, her eyes closed and her tongue wove forward, kissing the young man just as their plump, curvy figures squeezed in close. Their dresses were already straining against the ample bustline each of the sluts had gained since their Wall Market adventure began, just as the pudge above the top rim of their nylons made it clear the garments were gripping tight. Still, no matter how much their slutty dresses had to struggle to keep them contained, Aerith and Cloud wouldn’t be held back from putting on a truly whorish display.</p><p>	Their lips continued to remain locked, and their tongues wrestled without any care for the outside world. They were kneeling in the dirt of Wall Market, and yet within their horny, pink materia-addled minds they could’ve just as easily been anywhere on the planet. It didn’t matter so long as they had the other slut for company, and plenty of warm, gooey cum to keep them from going hungry.</p><p>	When they finally peeled back, both Cloud and Aerith’s lipsticks were smudged - not to mention half-coated in a glaze of spunk that they had so deeply enjoyed sharing. With light-headed giggles and a sudden impulse to move forward, Aerith was the one that stood up first, though she made it a point to bring Cloud along for the ride. With interlocked fingers and a gentle cuddle to the side, the flower girl stepped forward with the other alley whore, taking a few steps closer to the front door of Don Corneo’s mansion.</p><p>	“T...Thank you for the yummy cummy,” Cloud paused, looking over his shoulder to the goons while he stood on the doorstep. With that wall of bushy blonde hair, with the lipstick, eyeshadow, and makeup of a depraved slut, with the shameful look of a horny whore in his eyes, he offered them both a flirty smile. “Please fuck my boypussy next time...I bet it’d feel wonderful to have you cum inside of me.”</p><p>	With that, the two sluts stepped inside, leaving the door to close behind them. Once they did, the two guards exchanged glances, a look of surprise on their face - but certainly not one of disdain.</p><p>	“The blonde was a dude?” the goon that had fed Aerith his dick asked, curiously. “Huh. Was...was he a good cocksucker?”</p><p>	“How long have we been doing this job? Five years? Six?” the other goon grunted, stuffing his hands into his pockets and musing, wistfully. “That was the best blowjob I ever had. Whatever he’s packing, that bitch is a real slum cumhound.”</p><p>***</p><p>	Cloud and Aerith stumbled into the mansion only to find that the main lobby was empty, much to their mutual disappointment. There were no more handsome lackies around for them to wrap their mouths around, no more men to fondle their ample bodies or treat them to the taste of dick. Just a quiet lobby with marble floors, a set of stairs heading down to a basement and another pair that led towards an ornate door leading to a bedroom. It was enough that the two were almost instantly pouting as they stepped inside, hanging on each other’s arm and moving carefully on tall heels that they’d been steadily learning how to balance on.</p><p>	“There’s...there’s nobody around,” Aerith pouted, her lower lip sticking out and a disappointed look crossing her face. “I was hoping for more cock.”</p><p>	“Weren’t we...looking for someone?” Cloud scrunched up his nose in a wave of confusion, trying to cling to something in the back of his memory. The past few hours had been filled with fun and lust and the pink materia was doing its part, practically pulsating with light from its position socketed at his belt. He squirmed in place, one hand lowering to tease fingers over his belly - warm, but with plenty of room left to gobble up even more cum, if given the opportunity. “Maybe...maybe someone that...was a friend of mine? Another slut?”</p><p>	They didn’t have much time to ponder it before a sound came from the balcony above, drawing both of their attention in an instant. It was a sharp noise of flesh on flesh, the unmistakable sound of a slap, followed immediately after by something akin to a long, feminine scream. Swiftly, both Cloud and Aerith’s minds went to the exact same place, and they looked at each other with bright smiles and giggles rising to their throats.</p><p>	“Someone’s getting fucked!”</p><p>	“Maybe we can get fucked, too!”</p><p>	Together, the horny bimbos paraded right up the stairs, trotting up with their slutty dresses dancing behind them and their heels perfectly in tune with each other along the way. Excitement was surging within them both, with the titillation moistening Aerith’s cum-filled pussy to the throbbing that was taking place at Cloud’s lap, tenting his purple silk dress. The two rushed to the door just as they heard yet another slap and yet another scream, the sounds of which were enough to convince them that indeed, there was fun to be had on the other side of the door. Their minds were spinning with possibilities - could it be a small army of Don Corneo’s goons? Maybe Don Corneo himself, with a gigantic cock that needed attention? Maybe there were even more sluts behind the door that knew where to find other willing boys! Whatever was waiting for them, Aerith and Cloud threw themselves at the door, grasping the handles of the double doors and pulling them open, gasping upon what they saw inside.</p><p>	It was Don Corneo’s room, all right - at least, they presumed as much, considering the gold statue of the man himself that was situated near the entrance. The Don himself wasn’t anywhere to be seen however, and taking his place was one familiar face...or two. One woman was tied up in a standing position - her hands bound above her head dangling from the ceiling, her naked figure left on full, lewd display with only a collar and a slow pulsing pink orb centered in the middle. The other was dressed in red and gave off an aura of domination as she regarded the pair that just arrived.</p><p>	“Ahh, you finally found your way here, hmm?” Scarlet cast a glance over her shoulder as the door opened, chuckling as she formed a cruel smile on burning crimson red lips. “And here, I was worried you worthless cunts got swallowed up by the slums.”</p><p>	She stood with her back turned to the pair, looking absolutely breathtaking in her authority. A dagger-thin frame with a healthy bust, her entire figure draped with a red dress of the finest silk that put even their slutty clothing to shame. A long slip up one side of the dress allowed for one of Scarlet’s legs to stand free, showing off her legs were clad in nylon that gave her a smoky, smoldering, mysterious look. Her blonde hair was pinned back to keep her looking professional and completely in-control, and when she turned to face the pair she lifted a hand to her face, a healthy pair of breasts bounced with every subsequent laugh.</p><p>	“Kya haa haa haa!” her mirth was undeniable as she stood before the pair, finally lashing a hand behind her to gesture to the other figure in the room. “Do you recognize her? She’ll be my finest pet of all, once I finally get her to break!”</p><p>	And in truth...Cloud recognized her. Even Aerith did - dim though as it was - and although the face of the other woman in the room was known to both of them...neither one said anything. All they felt in that moment was loyalty to the woman that gave them the pink materia - their undisputed owner, their perfect mistress, the kind and benevolent soul that gave them the ability to truly become and relish the depraved whores they were deep down.</p><p>	The fact that Tifa was tied up, abused, and whimpering didn’t matter to either of them.</p><p> </p><p>	“So, you’re still not going to talk for me?” Scarlet cooed a few moments later, still prowling around in front of the bound Tifa. By that point, both Aerith and Cloud were at the Shinra woman’s heels, kneeling there obediently with their hands folded in their lap and their eyes wide and adoring. There was something about this woman that simply commanded their loyalty, so much so that they were able to push back the surging pleasure inside of them long enough to be good, obedient pets. Tifa’s eyes darted from one to the other before looking back up at Scarlet, her attention drawn as the blonde spoke anew. “Really? Not a single word about your pathetic little group from those plump lips?”</p><p>	“F...Fuck...you,” Tifa spat out, her eyes narrow and her shoulders rising in indignation. She struggled again against the bindings of her wrist, but by that point she was far too weary to resist. There was no hope of escape from this madwoman, and considering how insistent Scarlet was that she be stripped, it was a certainty things weren’t going to go Tifa’s way. “You’ll never get me to betray my friends!”</p><p>	“Hmm. A shame,” Scarlet shrugged, and clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. “Also, incorrect. I just need to push you in the right way.”</p><p>	With that, Scarlet suddenly reached out with a hand, lashing it swiftly forward across Tifa’s cheek. The martial artist gave a surprised yelp as the clapping noise filled the air around them, so loud that even the prone sluts on the floor lifted their eyes in surprise. In the aftermath of the slap Tifa gave a tiny, pathetic sob, heaving her shoulders as she did so. It only managed to put on a domino effect of a performance - from her shoulders to the swinging of those beautiful heavy breasts, down along a perfectly fit abdomen and beyond, to where her thighs were squeezing tightly together. The long tresses of her dark brown hair dangled across her chest and she squirmed within her bindings, once more trying to break free...but with much, much less resistance.</p><p>	“You,” Scarlet finally gazed at Aerith and Cloud on the floor, gesturing in particular to the flower girl from the slums. “Have your fun with her. Make sure she feels appreciated. Let her know all the...wonderful things she can have if she behaves.”</p><p>	“Yes, Mistress!” Aerith chirped up, the name naturally coming to her lips. She didn’t know this woman past the fleeting memory that it was her that gave them the pink materia, but she knew beyond all question...she was her mistress. Her owner. The one that held the leash to her pleasure. Aerith would do anything for her at that moment, including suddenly assaulting this tied up young woman for the purposes of prying information from her lips. Aerith beamed as she bounced to her feet, shuffling close towards Tifa and not hesitating for a single second. In an instant she was pressed up against her, grinding the silk of her elegant dress against the other woman’s magnificently cut physique, hands drifting either down Tifa’s back or over one of her tits. Aerith dipped her head in close to Tifa’s throat - so near, in fact, that the feathered strands of her hair were enough to tickle the woman’s nose, and she dragged her tongue slowly over the pink materia on the martial artist’s collar while she whispered. “You’re going to feel sooooo good. Just relax and let me make you feel better!”</p><p>	“N-No! Get away from me!” Tifa struggled, fighting against her bindings to the same pathetic result. If anything, her efforts were even more wasted now as she felt her ample bust fall prey to the groping fingers of this bold flower girl. Aerith’s hands explored to the point that she affixed her fingers around one of Tifa’s nipples, twisting it vigorously and giggling as she made the busty woman squirm. With Aerith’s lips on her flesh and her nipples unwillingly stiffening within the girl’s grasp, Tifa could only unleash a pathetic sob as she wriggled from side to side. “S...Stop it! Please, don’t...I don’t want this!”</p><p>	“Kya ha ha...that’s what all the best sluts say before they get broken in!” Scarlet laughed in response, moving from her vantage point to stand just before the feminized Cloud. Her hand drifted low to sink into the forest of the soldier’s feathered blonde hair, petting through those wild locks and allowing them to dance across her delicate fingers. She gazed down at the beautiful young man, as feminine and as pretty as he was, and when her brow idly lifted something inside of Cloud gently triggered. Without saying a word, without pushing him into place, Scarlet let him know...she wanted somewhere to sit.</p><p>	And he was it.</p><p>	Wordlessly, the young man remained on his knees as he leaned forward, bracing onto his palms and offering his back as a makeshift seat for his owner. The heavy pull of those brand new breasts against his chest added a different weight than what he was used to, but already he was slowly getting accustomed to what it felt like to be in compromising positions in the service of slutty submission. Immediately after he bent forward Scarlet lowered herself onto his body, squeezing her magnificently-sculpted rump down against his back and casually stretching a single nylon-clad leg upward, folding it across the knee of the other. Together, master and slave watched as Aerith continued her assault on the unwilling prisoner - Scarlet with an increasingly slickening slit, and Cloud with a throbbing erection that was pushing against his glorious silk panties.</p><p>	If Tifa recognized the blonde submissive, she certainly didn’t show it. In truth, she was far too busy trying to swing her body from side to side in order to avoid the advances of this other woman, but ultimately every last one of her efforts stumbled and failed. If she swung to the left, it exposed her backside to Aerith’s groping hand. If she swung to the right, the flower girl simply tightened her grasp on that big, puffy nipple and made Tifa unleash a startled gasp. No matter how she wriggled and writhed, she couldn’t get away from this pretty but devious thing - and the longer the attention continued, the harder it became for Tifa to put up a resistance in the first place.</p><p>	“L...Leave me alone...please…” Her vigorous protests had already slowed to something more subdued, a pathetic whine as she tried to buck her hips back and keep her body away from Aerith’s. The flower girl’s tongue was on the move - from her lips to her collarbone to slowly weaving down the center of her cleavage - she knew this was going to get worse before it got better, unless she could convince her to stop. “I don’t...don’t want to…”</p><p>	“You sure seem like you do!” Aerith offered helpfully, sweetly, even innocently. There was no recognition in her eyes or in her voice that what she was doing was wrong. After all...sex was the only thing that was important! The only reason to go anywhere! The only reason worth living! With the pink materia glowing bright at her belt, she couldn’t even begin to conjure a reality in which Tifa didn’t want her attention. She giggled and pressed all the closer, just as a hand slowly lowered to finally nestle between Tifa’s thighs. While the brawler unleashed a stunned and surprised gasp, Aerith finally wedged her fingers the remaining distance she needed to first make true contact - two of her digits finding the soft, delicate flesh of Tifa’s exposed pussy. She was warm. Wet. Accommodating, no matter what the resistant young woman said. Aerith was only encouraged further. “Mmm...you’re trembling! Don’t be shy! I’m going to take such good care of you!”</p><p>	“W-What are you doing now?! Oh God, I--ssssstoooo--hnnnng…!” Tifa’s protests were breaking down more and more by the second as Aerith pawed her way down the woman’s body, exploring and worshipping every inch of her with an inviting, delicate mouth. While Tifa’s hands remained helpless above her head, while her tits swung with every pathetic gasp for breath, Aerith dropped down to her knees all while kissing a line down the other woman’s body. Whether it was darting gestures of her tongue or prolonged nibbles at the underside of those curvy breasts, she made her way right before Tifa’s pussy. At that point, Aerith hitched her hands to the insides of Tifa’s thighs and gently pushed them apart, giving the martial artist time to keep her footing as she remained standing and bound.</p><p>	“Ohh...smells so sweet…” Aerith whispered in an awestruck voice, and brought her head close enough to tease the tip of her nose over those sensitive, raw folds. It was enough to make Tifa buck and squeal, her eyes crossing and her powerful body overtaken by a swarm of goosebumps. She was having difficulty even keeping her balance by that point, switching between standing on her toes and bobbing between one leg and the other, all as her hands clung with a white-knuckled grip at the rope that kept them dangling over her head. As Aerith drew all the closer to her pussy, Tifa merely took a deep breath to steel herself as the flower girl whispered in a hushed, adoring tone. “...Mistress is so kind to me…”</p><p>	Said Mistress watched with a smug smile spread across ruby red lips, her chin resting on her fingers while she watched. As Aerith’s head nestled in between Tifa’s thighs the bound bartender gave a sudden wail, her eyes crossing and her body betraying her in that moment of heated pleasure. The girl’s fate was sealed as soon as Don Corneo handed her over to the Shinra agent - the second she fell into Scarlet’s clutches, Tifa was bound for the life of a lusty whore, just the same as her friends. It was almost a shame that Don Corneo wasn’t there to witness just what was going to happen, but then...it was more of a shame that Scarlet nearly broke a heel kicking him down into his own trap door. The pathetic lump - what did he know about breaking bitches, anyway?</p><p>	“Quicker, darling,” Scarlet cooed, and licked her lips with growing anticipation. “I want her ready to melt in this boy’s mouth as soon as it’s his turn.” She said those words while petting Cloud once more, and easily drawing forth from the young man a similar whimper of desperate, hungry anticipation.</p><p>	Aerith’s obedience was absolute, and Tifa had long since lost the strength to keep her thighs closed against the flower girl’s intentions. She was wobbling on her toes as Aerith absolutely buried her face between the other girl’s legs, slurping in long, hungry lines up and down a sensitive, trembling pussy. She let her nose nestle into that patch of curly brown hair just above Tifa’s pussy, made sure to give a few passing notes of affection to her hood, and dug into the flesh of those toned, powerful thighs with her garishly-painted fingernails. Just enough to leave tiny indentations, perhaps for Cloud to follow when it was his turn to play with her.</p><p>	Tifa had already been stricken past the point of begging Aerith to stop, her eyes wide and her head cloudy as she gazed down at the strange young woman tending to her. As the martial artist gave into her lust, the pink materia on her collar started to show signs of life pulsing at a steady pace. With each passing moment Tifa found herself moving to complement each loving motion from the flower girl. Her body felt hotter and hotter by the second, her already ludicrously large chest growing heavier and her rump noticeably bouncier within the flower girl’s grasp. </p><p>	Hanging there naked and exposed and shamed, Tifa didn’t know where to let her eyes dart to next. With pleasure squirming across her body and excitement surging higher and higher, she let her eyes drift down to Aerith’s, but the shining expression on the upbeat whore was enough to make Tifa short of breath. In desperation she locked them to the red-garbed blonde that did all of this to her, but again she found no solace. Scarlet’s smirk was far too smug and far too self-satisfied to give poor Tifa anything other than near-convulsions of humiliated arousal. In one last ditch effort to keep her senses she focused her gaze on the face of the pretty blonde that was kneeling as a makeshift chair, but even then...there was something about…--did Scarlet refer to that one as “him?”</p><p>	It didn’t matter. With a curled tongue and two fingers hooked deep within that tender pussy, Aerith expertly pushed Tifa over the edge and into the throes of a sudden, violent climax. Her hips bucked forward with a fierce shove and she unleashed a startling yelp into the air, grinding ahead so hard that she nearly dislodged the rope keeping her bound before them. One powerful leg lifted up to wrap around Aerith’s shoulder and back, and though she made no conscious effort to do so, Tifa assisted the flower girl in burying her face against that spasming, climaxing pussy. With eyes crossed and throat tight, with tears in the corners of her eyes and muscles trembling with violent quakes, Tifa found herself tongued over the brink to a state of pleasure she’d never hit before.</p><p>	From the vantage point of Scarlet and Cloud, they could see the back of Aerith’s head with her big, styled hair and curly pink hair extensions - and then a sudden surge of nectar that squirted from all directions just before her face. Tifa was having a violent orgasm as she grinded her hips forward and clutched the flower girl near with her powerful calf, squirting a torrent of pent-up nectar that struck the other’s face with a relentless, violent burst. The pink materia in her collar was building even faster and brighter now, all the while Tifa wailed, her mouth hanging open and her tongue dangling forward, voice rising and falling from manic cries to depraved squeaks, overtaken as thoroughly as she was.</p><p>	“Kyaaaa ha ha haaaaa!” Scarlet roared with laughter, holding a hand delicately up to her chin while she did so. With a slight gesture she hoisted herself up to her feet, and with a not-so-gentle one suddenly swung one hand down, smacking Cloud on his newly-plump ass through the fabric of that frilly dress. There was no hesitation in her motions and no break for poor Tifa as Scarlet sicced her next challenge forward, cackling as she did so while her eyes danced across the bartender’s already-exhausted body. “You’re next, lovely! Make sure to show her that lovely cock of yours!”</p><p>	Cloud crawled forward without a second’s pause, scrambling to take Aerith’s place. The flower girl didn’t want to give up her position at first, even grinding her shoulder against Cloud’s own to fight him, but when Scarlet made a sharp whistle with pursed lips Aerith was swift to fall in line. With a pouty expression she peeled back, but not before sticking her tongue at the spot just above one of Tifa’s knees, dragging it sloooowly upward to chase a line of dripping juice that the girl had bathed herself in. With that, Aerith merely gave a pouty gesture as she fell back in line, allowing Cloud free reign.</p><p>	“Y...You...you’re so...pretty…” Tifa whimpered, exhausted and sweaty and with hands still bound far above her head. She could only barely see Cloud’s face beyond the scope of her enormous breasts that seemed larger than she remembered, but it was worth craning her neck forward to get a chance to study those delicate features. Lovely cheekbones. Plump, pouty, painted lips. Beautiful blue eyes framed with eyeshadow and curled, fake lashes. And of course, a near-wall of bushy blonde hair surrounding the entire image, perfectly framing just how gorgeous this particular whore was. “S..so...familiar…”</p><p>	If Cloud recognized Tifa was anyone’s guess at that point - up to and including Scarlet’s. Not that it mattered, of course, because the silent soldier was already doing the job that had been tasked of him. Aerith warmed up the captured slut and it was his job to keep pushing her into the perfect bimbo slut, something he started by stealing the flower girl’s idea - identifying the traces of pussy juice that clung to Tifa’s well-muscled legs and starting to slurp them up. Fawning over her, he stretched out with his delicate tongue and began to draw lines upon lines up the bartender’s flesh, filling his senses with a flavor that Aerith had rightfully earned. It started slow, even methodical in intention, but before too long his tongue was traversing Tifa’s legs with perfect precision and surprising speed, all while Tifa practically melted under the attention.</p><p>	“N-Nnnoooo, I...I mean...y...yesssss…?” she was justifiably unsure, and a battle was still raging deep within her. As Scarlet stood nearby with her hand on Aerith’s head, the tied, big-breasted brawler was forced to endure even more unwilling attention that her body was slowly beginning to crave. Goosebumps were left wet from the steady trail of Cloud’s tongue, her nipples stiffened and sore and practically desperate to be tugged and squeezed again. The tresses of her dark hair were starting to look dishevelled and frizzled thanks to the heat and the sweat overtaking her, and even her voice was beginning to crack and creak while she stewed in helpless pleasure. Tifa wasn’t just breaking under the pressure of Scarlet’s new whores - she was shattering. “Y...You’re...oh God, what are...what are you doing now?”</p><p>	The answer was simple - Cloud was standing up, meeting Tifa face-to-face before he continued with Scarlet’s order. He rose upward and smoothed his hands down the front of his elegant purple dress, standing so close that his own curvy tits were left pressing against Tifa’s. With their noses a mere half-inch apart and their breathing shared and warm, it was the first time Tifa started to piece things together with a blended cocktail of emotions crossing over her face.</p><p>	“Is...is that…” Realization started to hit her, just as Cloud slipped his hands up her arms and moved to untie her wrists.</p><p>	“It...it can’t be…” Denial came next, just as the gorgeously-dressed slut freed Tifa’s hands and began walking forward, guiding her to the edge of Don Corneo’s lavish bed.</p><p>	“C...Cloud?!” Tifa’s realization was less of a cry and more of a squawk as she fell back against the bed, thighs spread and pussy exposed, the figure of her childhood friend looming over her. Cloud rested there with a single knee at the edge of the mattress and his hands moving to the cusp of his dress, slowly started to lift it upward inch by steady inch. Tifa’s eyes widened more and more as Cloud exposed himself - from the tinted nylons that matched his dress to the delicate panties that he had accidentally slipped out of that now did little more than cradle his balls, to finally the full size of his impressive member, sticking straight out and with a noticeable glaze of precum spread across the tip.</p><p>	“Hi...Tifa…” Cloud murmured, nibbling his bottom lip. He had been stoic for long enough - obedient under Scarlet’s domination, patient while he was used as furniture, and diligent while he tended to Tifa. Now, in the seconds before he was invited to use his friend’s pussy, he finally broke that stoic facade to unleash something Tifa had never imagined leaving his lips before - a playful, flirty, girlish giggle. “I’m a silly bimbo slut now! You’ll be a dumb slut with us too, won’t you?! We’ll all get our pussies fucked together, and make so many boys so happy!”</p><p>	Tifa was breathing heavy - red eyes locked into a wide gaze, her large, shapely breasts swaying back and forth as she panted. She gazed up at Cloud with a look caught somewhere in between shock, arousal, and outright fear. She had no idea just what could have done this to her dear old friend, but what was even worse was the fact that she didn’t know how she felt about it.</p><p>	At least...other than excited. By the time Tifa spoke again, Scarlet was looming just over Cloud’s shoulder. She stood with arms crossed and bitchy smile plastered across her face, brow quirked and head nodding approvingly once the 7th Heaven bartender finally spoke.</p><p>	“...fuck me, Cloud…” Tifa whimpered, head and heart swimming in confusion, with the only clear desire inside of her one demanding primal, carnal lust. “Show me how to be a depraved slut, too…”</p><p>***</p><p>	As Cloud slipped inside of Tifa, the bartender could only barely contain her excitement. The ruffles of Cloud’s dress crinkled underneath the sudden surge of affection from the other woman, her genuinely powerful legs wrapping around his waist and her hands moving to lock against Cloud’s shoulders. </p><p>	Cloud shook in his frilly dress as he stuffed himself inside, every inch of his cock gripped by a warm, wet hold around his member. He worked himself in slowly up til the point that Tifa ferociously yanked him forward with her powerful legs. Once he was there he wasn’t entirely sure he could muster up the strength to fight against her legs to pull back. For the moment, he simply gazed down the slope of his sizeable breasts, nibbling at his bottom lip while gazing down at the blushing face of his childhood friend.</p><p>	“Oh my god Tifa! Your pussy’s so...so tight!” he suddenly giggled again, and his tits bounced in jovial fashion as he did so. “All the boys are going to love it! I can’t like, wait to gobble up all the cum they pump into you! Aerith can help, too!”</p><p>	From behind them, the brunette gave a tiny squeal of excitement at the thought of sharing the fun in more gangbangs. Tifa wasn’t quite sure what to make of Cloud’s prediction - that she’d be packed so full of cum that it would necessitate assistance in having others suck it out of her. Her head was cloudy and she still wasn’t thinking straight, as evidenced by the fact she was so gleefully ready to give herself up in front of that venomous Scarlet. Still, for the moment she kept her focus on Cloud himself - even if the rest of this evening was wild and frightening, even if she didn’t know what was in store for her in the morning, Cloud was at least familiar.</p><p>	The tits were new, but...still.</p><p>	“C...Cloud...Cloud, fuck me harder! Please…” Tifa begged, as she pulled the sissy’s shoulders closer to her. Her own bare, sweat-licked breasts squished against Cloud’s, grinding together with the silken fabric of Cloud’s dress trapped between them. Cloud continued slowly thrusting his hips back and forth, yanking his tip out to the point that it was nearly ready to break free before slamming deep down once more. The two found themselves an intimate pace as Tifa drifted in close to Cloud’s painted lips, gawking for a few seconds at the layers of makeup on the young man’s face before sealing their union with a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before Tifa whispered amidst it, voice sounding light and melodic. “...what...what’s that taste?”</p><p>	“Cum!” Cloud giggled without hesitation, and continued to fuck his friend all the harder.</p><p>	From the sidelines, Scarlet watched with a building, burning smile, her fingers locked within the brown curls at the back of Aerith’s head. She needed to hold her lest the flower girl interject herself, so hungry and horny she was that even now the blonde could feel her try to tug closer to the other pair. It wasn’t until Scarlet wrenched the girl’s hair with a sudden twist and forced her to her knees that Aerith finally settled, but just to be sure the Shinra agent rose a foot and brought her heel gently down on Aerith’s thigh, pinning her with the soft, uncomfortable pinch of the stiletto against her flesh.</p><p>	With one pet pinned and the other working desperately at Tifa, Scarlet’s smile drew larger and larger. The sound of Tifa’s near-orgasmic cries made her grin. The sight of Cloud’s length dipping deep into his childhood friend’s pussy to the point that the room was filled with the wet, sloppy noises of a well-fucked whore. His tits were nearly toppling out and at one point one of Tifa’s legs wrapped around him in such a way that it lifted his skirt at the back, exposing a tight, fuckable ass only barely hidden by a pair of lacy panties.</p><p>	It was enough to give Scarlet an idea. Several, in fact, though she had to tackle things one at a time, lest she break her new trio of pets.</p><p>	“Slum Slut?” Scarlet gazed down at the flower girl at her heels, using a name that Aerith instantly responded to. “Go to the dresser against the wall, and see what toys Don Corneo left for us to use. In particular, I want ones that can go...there.”</p><p>	With that, Scarlet stretched a hand forward, pointing with a delicate finger at the plump, bouncing backside of Cloud Strife. Aerith just nodded with a merry smile, and practically tripped over herself in a scramble towards the dresser.</p><p>	“Right away, Mistress! I hope I get something for my ass too, Mistress!”</p><p>	With the flower girl sent to her duty, Scarlet looked back to the ensuing fun. The pink materia affixed to Tifa’s collar was pulsing faster and brighter than ever. The fit, magnificently built Tifa, was looking even more voluptuous and bouncy than ever before. She was stretched flat and getting fucked from above by her childhood friend in his newest sissy look. The moans. The desperate clawing at each other. The kissing. The ensuing rich, dense creampie that Cloud would soon deposit inside of her. </p><p>	Scarlet drew a deep, excited breath, and trailed her tongue idly across her lips. All of her work developing her new line of materia was worth the time she spent sullying herself in the slums. Silly her. Any place could be a thrilling adventure if there were enough whores around...and if there wasn’t? It was easy enough to make them.</p><p>End of Chapter 2.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scandalous! Hope you enjoyed reading! Check me out on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales">Twitter</a> if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>